movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Indian in the Cupboard
''Tom and Jerry: The Indian in the Cupboard ''is a upcoming 2020 American family direct-to-video animated feature film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Animation, Sony/Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Scholastic Entertainment. It will be released on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 14, 2020. Plot The story begins when Tom, Jerry and Tuffy was at Omri's house. Tom, Jerry and Tuffy go to the kitchen in Omri's house to see him on his birthday, After Omri blowout the candles and unwrap his skateboard Omri's older brother Gillon gives him an old cupboard and his best friend Patrick gives him a little Native American "Indian" figure made of plastic. Omri's mom gives him a golden key with a red ribbon, Omri uses the key on the cupboard and the key fits in the lock hole then he puts the plastic Indian in the cupboard to keep it safe. Before they going to sleep Jerry was changing Tuffy's diaper and see his light-grey buttocks and tail on the changing table and tickle his feet to make him laugh in the house mouse hole. After reading a good bedtime story Tom, Jerry and Tuffy sleep with Omri during the night, Tom sleeps on the bed with Omri while Jerry and Tuffy sleeps on a small table next to the bed and they snuggle up with a tissue as a blanket. The next morning Omri, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy wake up when they heard a knocking sound coming from the cupboard, Omri, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy go up to the cupboard to see what was making the knocking sound Omri pikes up the key and unlocks the cupboard door, As the cupboard door opens Omri, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy looks inside the cupboard they see that the plastic Indian came to life. Characters * Tom Cat (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish-blue cat. In this movie, he is Omri's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse: A brown-orange mouse. In this movie, he is Omri's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse (full name: Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A young grey mouse with a white diaper, who is Jerry's Nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Omri's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Omri: * Patrick: Omri's best friend. * Little Bear: A Indian that Omri brings to life. * Boone: A cowboy that Patrick brings to life. * Tommy Atkins: A army medic that helps Omri. * Omri's mom * Omri's dad * Gillion: Omri's older brother. * Patrick's mom * Teacher: Omri's and Patrick's school teacher. * Droopy Dog: A droopy but noble bulldog. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * E. G. Daily as Omri * Issac Brown as Patrick * George Clooney as Little Bear * John Goodman as Boone * Dan Aykroyd as Tommy Atkins * Tress MacNeille as Omri's mom * Jeff Bennett as Omri's dad * Dylan Minnette as Gillon * Reba McEntire as Patrick's mom * Rob Paulsen as Teacher * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Quotes * TBA Credits Company Credits Production Companies - Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Paramount Animation, Sony/Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Scholastic Entertainment. Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and The Indian in the Cupboard (1995 film) * Rated G (General Audience) with mild violence, threat, language. * Suggested Running Times: 96 Minutes (NTSC), 92 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 14, 2020. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Paramount Pictures.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Paramount-logo-viacom-1.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Crossovers Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Sony Category:Sony Animation Category:Sony Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Scholastic Entertainment Category:Scholastic Entertainment films Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:E. G. Daily Category:Issac Brown Category:George Clooney Category:John Goodman Category:Dan Aykroyd Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Dylan Minnette Category:Reba McEntire Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films